The night everything changed
by Marius and cosette
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras come for a visit. Marius spends too long out with Courfeyrac, causing Enjolras to make a move on Cosette that he will later regret!


**Hi! This my first ever fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me!**

**Note: Courtfeyrac, Eponine and Enjolras are dead in my stories, but can come & visit Marius. I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS CHAPTER! Please review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**COSETTE POV:**

I was running up and down aisles of _Stop & Shop_ trying to find the last couple of things I needed for the dinner tonight. Eponine and Enjolras were coming down from heaven for a visit and I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect! Finally I found everything on my list. I bought it all and raced home and gave everything to the chef so he could prepare dinner.

Time was running short. It was already 5:30p and we expected Enjolras and Eponine to arrive at 6p! I changed my dress into a more formal ball gown, and went to look for Marius to see if he was ready for our company to arrive, then I remembered me had told me that he was going out with Courfeyrac for a drink and would be home just before 6. I was worried that he would arrive home drunk and make our guests feel uncomfortable. I immediately felt guilty for making such an assumption about Marius! He would never act so immature! I'm sure I have nothing to worry about!

Before I knew it, it was 6 'o clock and Eponine and Enjolras had arrived. I truly missed seeing them all the time. They are such warm and happy people, I love having them over! Right after their tragic deaths fighting in the French Revolution, (which was a little over a year ago) they became very close on the other side and have been dating for 7 months now. I love how happy they made each other, they were both glowing!

The three of us chatted for awhile while dinner was finishing being prepared. They told me all about our friends who lost their life fighting in the Revolution, and assured me that everyone was happy and at peace. I asked them about my dear Papa and how he was doing in heaven and they, just like I assumed, told me he was very happy and content to be with god and he talks about me and my husband, Marius all the time. Hearing them speak about Marius made me remember that he was suppose to arrive home at 6, and now it is almost 6:30! Why has he not returned yet?

Grandpa Pontmercy, Eponine, Enjolras and I ate dinner and kept up small conversation for an hour. Then when everyone excused themselves to go listen to Grandfather play the piano, I cleaned the table and put the dishes in the sink for our housekeeper to wash later. By then it was a quarter to 8 and Marius still has not come home yet! He gave me his word that he would be home at "6 'o clock on the dot." I was begging to get very frustrated with him!

I tried to calm myself down by going into our living room in Grandfather's mansion and listen to the sweet melody of the song Grandpa Pontmercy was playing. The music made me less annoyed with my husband, but I guess I still looked tense because Enjolras came up to make sure I was okay. Like a gentleman he asked, "You look a little tense, are you alright?" I took a deep breathe. "Yes, i'm fine, it's just that Marius told me he was coming home at 6 and now it's 8:30 and he is still out" I answered. "Where has he gone?" "He went out hours ago to get a quick drink with Courfeyrac." Enjolras's face went blank, "Oh" he mouthed. He stared at me for about 30 seconds and walked back over to Eponine, who was standing by the piano, and put his arm around her waist. I stood there staring at the wall thinking about was Marius could possibly be doing right now, I was broke out of my thought when I felt eyes staring at me. I looked over at where everyone else was standing and saw Enjolras staring at me again. Eponine was totally oblivious, she was mesmerized my grandfather's piano skills. The second Enjolras saw me look back at him he looked away and pretended as if he wasn't looking at me. I was very confused! Why does he keep staring at me?

I walked slowly over to the piano and stood a few feet away from him. I looked down at grandpa Pontmercy fingers as they danced over the piano keys. I looked up and Enjolras was yet again, staring at me like I was a shiny new toy! This was getting very strange. I went inside to kitchen and helped our house keeper load the dishwasher. When she left to put new sheets on the beds in the many bedrooms upstairs, I stayed alone in the kitchen and continued finishing the dishes. Suddenly Enjolras walked in all started assisting me with the bowls, taking them from the sink and handing them to me. "Thank you" I said politely when we finished all the dishes. He gave me a warm smile back and replied "No problem." He stared into my eyes for a minute, and then broke the space between us and put his hands on my hips. I was speechless and frozen in my place. I just stood there, unable to move or speak. He leaned forward and kissed my check. Still, I stood frozen. I could not comprehend what he was doing. "Kiss me" he whispered. Before I could answer he pressed his lips softly to mine! As an immediate reaction, I kissed him back, then pulled away from him, completely shocked.

He went back in, and caressed me lips once again with mine. I didn't move my lips at all. I very badly wanted to push him back and slap him across the face, but I was too nice. I just stood there like a statue and let me continue kissing me. After 10 minutes of his kissing me and me not responding, I was starting to enjoy the feel of his lips on mine. I kissed him back, wanted more, before I knew it we snuck upstairs without anyone seeing and...


End file.
